Cobiçando Liberdade
by Weasel-Baby
Summary: Ginny Weasley se desespera em busca da liberdade que lhe fora negada a vida inteira... Mas se não tomar cuidado, a pequena Weasley vai descobrir da forma mais difícil, que o que tanto cobiçara, não era nada do que ela queria...
1. Saindo da Gaiola

Tex Turner Black apresenta:

Cobiçando Liberdade

_31 de Julho, início da Segunda Guerra_.

- Harry! – gritava uma garota desesperada.

- Deixe-me ir Ginny! Não me obrigue a machucá-la! – gritou um rapaz em resposta.

- Já está me machucando ao me dizer que vai _salvar o mundo_ com meu irmão e Hermione e me deixar aqui para tricotar com minha mãe! – retrucou ela desgostosa – Quero estar com você, que lutar ao seu lado!

- Ginny, não! _Expelliarmos! Petrificus totales! – _e sem mais nenhuma palavra, ele partiu.

_31 de julho, dois anos depois..._

O mundo bruxo sucumbira sobre os caprichos do Lorde das Trevas, espalhando pânico por toda a comunidade... Mas em meio a todo esse tumulto, um local, permanecia em paz. A Toca estava semi-abandonada, considerando-se que um dia a casa costumara abrigar oito cabeças ruivas, mais convidados, três Weasleys ainda residiam nela. Todos lutando por seus ideais e se refugiando naquela fortaleza rústica. Bom, pelo menos, quase todos... Ginny Weasley estava para sempre condenada a ser a caçula, a protegida, a poupada... Mesmo com vinte e um anos, ninguém parecia acreditar que ela havia crescido, que podia cuidar de si própria...

- Ginny, querida, chamado urgente do Ministério! Voltaremos para o jantar, não se preocupe, é uma reunião de curta duração... – disse uma mulher descendo as escadas. Em seguida, um homem ruivo apareceu ao lado de sua esposa.

- Podem ir... Não vou fugir de novo... – disse tediosamente, sentada numa poltrona.

- Nem que quisesse! Cobri a casa com os mais eficazes feitiços para impedir que tal coisa acontecesse! – disse Arthur Weasley, seus olhos cansados, resultado de muitas noites sem dormir.

- Certo... Bom, não percam seu tempo, eu definitivamente não vou a lugar algum!

- Meu anjo, entenda que o que fazemos é para o seu bem... – Molly tentou conforta-la.

Com a falta de uma resposta, eles entenderam que a conversa estava encerrada. Se entreolharam por um momento e, em seguida, aparataram.

Sem mais delongas, a garota se dirigiu ao seu quarto, local que transformara em seu santuário. Desde que fora condenada a ficar em casa, passava a maior parte de seu tempo ali. As paredes que uma vez foram rosa bebê, agora eram brancas (ou deveria ser, de tão suja que era a aparência). Os ursinhos de pelúcia que antes habitavam o local, fora substituídos por ingredientes, poções, livros e armas.

Entrou fechando a porta atrás de si. Ponderou por algum tempo sobre o que faria neste dia. Em resposta às suas dúvidas, apanhou um arco negro e um vidro cheio de fadas mordentes adormecidas. Posicionou-se numa extremidade do quarto e apanhou uma fada, acordando-a. Esta por sua vez, tentou morder a mão da ruiva, que a atirou para longe.A fada bateu na porta e, furiosa, começou a girar em círculos no teto.

Virgínia apanhou o arco e sem nenhuma flecha, apontou-o para a fada. Com a mão livre, deslizou seus dedos como se estivesse puxando uma flecha inexistente. Quando sua mão atingira a corda do arco, uma flecha de luz e chamas verdes surgiu no local por onde passaram seus dedos. Então tudo foi rápido. A fada arriscou uma investida... Uma flecha mágica liberada... Um clarão verde... A fada caiu morta no chão.

A bruxa estava indo apanhar a segunda fada, quando ouviu o som de uma explosão vinda do andar de baixo. Largou o arco e apanhou a varinha. Silenciosamente desceu as escadas espiando a porta de entrada, escancarada. Lá, estava um vulto encapuzado e mascarado. _Finalmente... _Pensou, sem conseguir evitar um sorriso de satisfação.

O vulto começou a caminhar em paços cautelosos, a procura de algo. _Expelliarmos! _Pensou apontando sua varinha para quem quer que fosse. Uma varinha veio voando para sua mão, que apanhou-a no ar.

- Weasley! – disse uma voz masculina.

- Surpreso? – perguntou ironicamente.

- Ah, claro! – respondeu ele sarcástico.

- E você, quem seria?

Em resposta, ele removeu a máscara que cobria seu rosto e jogou o capuz para trás. Os cabelos loiros platinados, os olhos acinzentados, o rosto pálido e o sorriso cínico nos lábios eram inconfundíveis.

- Malfoy... O que faz aqui?

- Meu Lorde me pediu que eu viesse acabar com alguns membros da Ordem, mas aparentemente, não encontrei nenhum! – retrucou satisfeito. Era verdade, ela não era membro da Ordem... Era _perigoso _de mais...

- Como entrou?

- Ah, o que é que vai fazer agora, me interrogar? E qual será a próxima? "Onde é o esconderijo dos Comensais da Morte?" – riu o homem.

- Considerando o fato de que você está desarmado, eu diria que demonstrar respeito é recomendável, Malfoy... – respondeu simplesmente.

- Certo. Na verdade, foi bem trabalhoso retirar todos aqueles malditos feitiços e...

- ..._Immobilus! _– interrompeu afobada. Teria ouvido direito? Ele havia removido os feitiços que a mantinham trancada em casa?

Ginny se dirigiu apressadamente para a porta. Tinha medo de não conseguir passar, como da última vez. Mas esse medo se evaporou quando ela cruzou seu caminhou em direção da rua, sem encontrar nenhum obstáculo. Sorriu. Correu apressadamente até seu quarto, rabiscou apressadamente um bilhete. Apanhou seu arco, duas adagas, uma mochila onde depositou algumas poções e saiu.

Apanhou uma vassoura e passou apressadamente pó Malfoy, que recuperava seus movimentos. Sorriu novamente.

- Obrigado.

- Pelo quê? – disse ele mecanicamente.

- Por me devolver o que é meu... – respondeu correndo e montando na vassoura - Minha liberdade!

Demorou ainda cerca de um minuto para que recuperasse mobilidade total das pernas. Desarmado, não havia propósito em permanecer naquele lugar. Procurou por uma vassoura e quando encontrou uma, não perdeu tempo em sair voando dali. Iria até o vilarejo mais próximo e arranjaria um jeito de retornar para seu Lorde. Teria de enfrentar sua fúria cedo ou tarde.

_1° de agosto, Ministério da Magia_

- Vocês _tem_ que traze-la de volta! – dizia Molly Weasley aos prantos.

- Percy, será que você não conseguiria falar com o ministro? – perguntou um dos gêmeos apelativo.

- E dizer o quê? Que vocês querem que ele coloque o Ministério de Cabeça para baixo por que Virgínia saiu de casa? – resmungou em resposta.

- Mas a porta estava arrombada! – protestou Ronald.

- Você viu o bilhete que ela nos deixou, filho. Ela nos deixou porque quis... – disse Arthur calmamente.

- Eu ainda acho que deveríamos falar com os Aurores! – teimou a Sra. Weasley – Mesmo que Ginny tenha... tenha... nos... nos dei-xado... porque... quis, é fato que a porta da nossa casa foi arrombada!

- Há! E eu sou o quê? Jardineiro do vizinho? – Ron estava absolutamente indignado.

- Querido, você é um Auror de fato, mas eu creio que o que eu tinha em mente era o chefe do departamento...

- Aquele imbecil? Francamente, o Roniquinho tem a mesma idade dele, certo Fred?

- Certo, Jorge!

- Eu tenho certeza de que o Ministro não confiaria um cargo tão importante a alguém que não fosse totalmente capacitado!

- Hey, Perce... Cala a boca! – de todos os seis ruivos naquele lugar, Ronald era de longe, o mais furioso. Além de sua irmã ter fugido, sua casa ter sido arrombada, ele ainda tinha que ser chamado de inferior a um Comensal da Morte. Como se lendo seus pensamentos, seu pai o confortou:

- Não se preocupe, ele já foi a julgamento sob o efeito de uma boa dose de Veritasserum, não há meios de que ele trabalhe para Aquele-Que-Não-Deve-Ser-Nomeado.

- Assim eu espero...

- Vamos meninos! – disse a única mulher presente, dirigindo-se ao escritório do Chefe dos Aurores.

Bateu na porta três vezes. Demorou um tempo para que pesados passos fossem ouvidos em direção à porta.

_- Sim?_

_Em algum lugar da Inglaterra..._

Ginny sentia-se como se tivesse passado toda uma vida presa n'A Toca. Sentia vontade de expor-se ao perigo, sentia-se bem quando em combate. Para chegar onde estava agora, tivera que enfrentar três Comensais da Morte, tendo saído triunfante. Os anos de treinamento em casa lhe renderam uma boa agilidade e um raciocínio perspicaz. Agora, longe de seus problemas – ou melhor, de sua segurança – ela contemplava o horizonte pensativa. Pensava nele. Na última vez em que o vira. Harry Potter, O Escolhido... _Seu_ Harry... Por que a tratara como uma criança? Pensava que ele gostava dela... Será que era mais um passatempo? Nah... Mas se não, o que mais era? Por que todos insistiam que era uma criança que precisava de proteção, e não, se protegia...

Apanhou seu arco e prendeu-o a seu corpo. Era precioso para ela. Na verdade, o que o tornava mais precioso, é que era algo que possuía o qual seus pais e irmãos nunca tiveram consentimento de que ela possuía. Não era um objeto muito comum. Na verdade, só era vendido na Travessa do Tranco, por preços elevados e só haviam cinco deles em todo o país.

Ouviu batidas na porta de seu escritório. Não teve pressa em atender ao chamado. Espreguiçou-se preguiçosamente. Tinha sido uma noite bem longa.

Repousou a pena em seu tinteiro de prata e se levantou caminhando até a porta. Ao se deparar com seis cabeças ruivas, não pode deixar de levantar as sobrancelhas, demonstrando surpresa e cinismo, ao mesmo tempo.

- Sim?

- Bom dia, Malfoy. – disse Fred com uma polidez forçada.

- Weasley. – cumprimentou ele em resposta – Ou melhor, Weasleys. O que estão fazendo aqui?

- Não gostaria de nos convidar para entrar? – perguntou o Sr. Weasley seco.

- Na verdade, não, mas eu levo meu trabalho muito a sério, por tanto... – e abriu caminho para sua sala.

A sala era grande, mas de fato, sete pessoas era fora de sua capacidade. Draco Malfoy, sem saber o que fazer, sugeriu:

- Sentem-se...

Os ruivos se entreolharam bem incertos. Sentar onde? O loiro já estava acomodado confortavelmente em sua cadeira. Havia duas do outro lado da mesa. Arthur e Molly se sentaram nestas. Fred e Jorge – muito para o desagrado de Malfoy – acomodaram-se no parapeito de sua janela, Ronald sentou-se na beirada de um aparador e Percy, como sempre mantendo a pose, permaneceu em pé.

- Muito bem... O que querem? – perguntou casualmente.

- Virginia, nossa filha, está desaparecida desde ontem a noite. – começou Molly – Encontramos um bilhete dizendo que ela fugira, mas nossa casa foi claramente arrombada e...

- ...vocês acreditam que o bilhete era forjado? – perguntou ele, divertindo-se demasiadamente com isso. Sabia perfeitamente que a Weasley caçula havia de fato fugido, e que, ele próprio arrombara aquele barraco.

- Bom, sim... – respondeu Arthur, se ajeitando na cadeira.

- E vocês querem que eu coloque uma equipe atrás dela? – perguntou, contendo um sorriso.

- Exatamente. – respondeu Percival impecável. Mas agora, já não era possível conter um sorriso cínico.

- Qual é a graça, Malfoy? – perguntou Ron, levemente exasperado.

- Nada, Weasley. – disse, alargando o sorriso.

- Isso é sério.

- Eu sei... E digo o que irei fazer, cuidarei pessoalmente do caso. – agora, Draco estava sério novamente.

- _O quê? _– disseram os gêmeos juntos.

- Isso mesmo, Weasley... – _Céus, é bom que isso acabelo logo! Nunca pronunciei este sobrenome imundo tantas vezes num mesmo dia, que diria em cinco minutos!_

- Certo... – concluiu o Sr. Weasley confuso – Então acredito que não há mais nada a discutir... Obrigado, Malfoy.

- Certo, certo... Agora se me derem licença, tenho assuntos importantes a tratar!

Ele não precisou repetir. Todos os seis Weasley já estavam marchando em direção à porta. Nenhum deles entendia ao certo, o motivo da súbita devoção de Malfoy... Talvez ele realmente fosse um bom profissional... Será mesmo?

N/A: Ok, eu sei que eu já tenho umas 4 fics não concluídas, mas eu senti necessidade de escrever mais uma! Por favor, comentem, eu implorooo! Beijos!


	2. O Pacto

_2 de Agosto, arredores de Londres..._

- Rabicho!

- S-sim? – respondeu um homem extremamente gorducho.

- Quero falar com o Lorde. – disse um homem de cabelos loiros platinados.

- Sinto muito, Malfoy. Ele está acupado...

- Não para mim... Tenho notícias interessantes... – e com isso, passou por Rabicho ignorando seus grunhidos de protesto. Foi caminhando por um corredor escuro até chegar a uma porta de madeira maciça. Bateu três vezes e esperou.

- _Entre..._ – sibilou uma voz arrastada. Draco obedeceu. – Ah... Malfoy... Deve ser muito corajoso para vir me ver depois de tudo o que fez... Ou talvez... Muito burro...

- Quem sabe... Muito astuto? – retrucou relutante.

- Isso depende... Como estão as coisas no fronte?

- Os Weasleys não estavam em casa, só a caçula... Ela fugiu de casa e está rebelada... A família veio a mim, pedindo que eu a encontrasse. Como isto soa? – agora ele permitiu um sorriso.

- Bem, bem... Parece que você realmente é capacitado... Se provou digno do acordo que fizemos... – quando Draco quisera se tornar Comensal, seu pai estava em Azkaban. Então, o rapaz resolvera fazer um pacto com o Lorde. Ele seria seu mais fiel escravo, se lhe fosse permitido que não fosse marcado com a Marca Negra. Isso havia se provado muito útil, quando dois anos depois, fora chamado a julgamento sob o efeito de uma boa dose de Veritasserum.

- Obrigado, meu Mestre.

- Agora vá... Encontre a pequena Weasley... Então a traga para mim...

_2 de Agosto, Nottingham..._

Sentada numa pedra, perdida em pensamentos uma garota ruiva se passava despercebida. Pensava nas últimas 48 horas... Tanta coisa se passara com ela! Figira de casa, traíra a confiança de seus pais, duelara com quatro Comensais da Morte, havia deixado um Malfoy fugir, em gratidão por sua liberdade e viajara pela Inglaterra, ocasionalmente aparatando. Conseguira... Era livre... Mas isso parecia tão... Insuficiente...

Não fora para viajar que saiu de casa... Foi para lutar. Mas como iria lutar, se era caçada pelos Comensais – que a queriam morta – e por seus pais – que queriam trancafiá-la? Não havia tal solução... O que mais queria agora lhe era negado, novamente, por seus pais. A esse ponto, todos os Aurores de Londres estaríam procurando por ela. E todos os Comensais também...

_Meia hora depois, Nottingham..._

- Ernie! Manda duas Cervejas Amanteigadas e um Whisky de Fogo! – gritou uma atendente do _pub_.

- Harry, não devia beber tanto... – dizia uma mulher de cabelos castanhos avolumados sentando-se ao lado de um homem moreno. – Muito menos misturar bebidas!

- Deixe-me Hermione! Mais um dia se foi, nessa busca inútil por Voldemort! – respondeu Harry Potter – o moreno – exasperado.

- Bem... Pelo menos eliminamos Nottingham, aqui ele não está!

- E isso é bom? De que me serve eliminar Nottingham hoje, se amanhã ele pode vir para cá? – agora este já estava em pé.

- Acalme-se Harry! Gritar comigo não vai lhe servir em nada! – disse Hermione sem encara-lo. Ele andava estressado ultimamente... Seus ataques de desespero se tornaram mais freqüentes. – Vamos para casa... Já fazem dois dias que não falamos com Ron, é bom marcarmos um encontro...

- Certo... Vamos então... – com isso ele pagou as bebidas (mesmo sem que tivesse ao menos chegado) e se levantou.

Estava saindo do _pub_ quando esbarrou com alguém e os dois caíram do chão. Levantou-se claramente irritado, com os cabelos bagunçados e os óculos tortos.

- Por que não olha por onde...? _Céus!_

Andava calmamente até um pequeno _pub_ de aparência rústica. Estava distraída, desprevenida. Pensava mais uma vez _nele._ Até chegou a vê-lo sair do exato lugar a onde entraria, mas estava acostumada com as peças que sua imaginação pregava. Continuou andando cabisbaixa, sem se preocupar em se desviar se sua miragem.

Então ela não soube explicar como, estava caída no chão. Fora um ataque dos Comensais, tinha certeza! Mas então, por que havia alguém gritando com ela? Foi quando notou que a voz em particular, vinha de um homem de cabelos negros em pé diante dela. Tirou uma mecha ruiva que caía teimosamente na frente de seus olhos e colocou atrás de uma orelha.

- _Céus!_ – e ali estava ele... Harry Potter... _Droga, _pensou ela aborrecida. Havia sido encontrada! E só haviam se passado dois dias...

- Ginny Weasley? – perguntou uma mulher atrás deste, que logo reconheceu como Hermione Granger. Ela parecia, estranhamente surpresa em vê-la. – Que está fazendo aqui?

- Você sabe, er... Férias...

- No meio da Guerra? – perguntou Potter.

- É! Dona de casa não é uma função muito importante para o Ministério, tenho certeza de que eles não sentiram minha falta! – retrucou. Não era de sua conta o que ela fazia ou deixava de fazer... – Se me dão licença, tenho que ir... Esqueci uma coisa no hotel. – mentiu.

- Mas— Ginny, espere!

- Adeus! – disse correndo. Não sabia para onde ir, então apanhou a varinha e aparatou no primeiro lugar que lhe veio em mente. Nunca estivera lá, mas lera muito sobre o mesmo em livros que seu pai trazia para casa.

- Esqueça Harry... Ela já foi... – disse Hermione colocando a mão em seu ombro.

- Isto não importa. Ela não deveria estar aqui... – disse apanhando a varinha.

- E por quê? – resmungou imitando o gesto.

- Você não reparou no arco que ela estava carregando? – e assim, aparataram.

_Pacata Vila de Ockham, arredores de Londres..._

- Ouch! – disseram duas pessoas ao mesmo tempo. Ginny conseguira... Aparatara numa ruela de um vilarejo trouxa onde nunca estivera. Mas houve um pequeno problema; aparatara em cima de alguém.

- Desculpe. – disse sinceramente se levantando. Olhou para a pessoa que estiveram em baixo dela. – Malfoy?

- Weasley! – ele estava surpreso... Muito surpreso... Colocou-se em pé num pulo. – Que diabos está fazendo aqui?

- O que _você_ está fazendo aqui? – retrucou ela.

- Sua mãe não lhe ensinou que é falta de educação responder a uma pergunta com outra? – perguntou ele com um sorriso cínico nos lábios.

- E não seria exatamente isso que você acaba de fazer? – Ginny estava começando a ficar vermelha.

- Está tentando me irritar, Weasley?

- Você está?

- Chega! – protestou ele exasperado – Estamos nos comportando como crianças!

- E não é isso que você é?

- Weasley...!

- Certo, certo... Já entendi... – suspirou. Como explicar a Draco Malfoy que estava lá porque fugira de Harry Potter? – Comece você...

- Há! Claro... – comentou ele rolando os olhos.

- Ok... Começo eu então... Estou aqui porque estava fugindo de Hermione Granger e Harry Potter... E você?

- Potter, é? – sorriu – Eu estava te procurando, mocinha!

- Como é que é?

- Mamão e papai Weasley apareceram na minha sala rastejando e implorando que eu, Chefe dos Aurores, viesse procura-la... Só não pensei que a encontraria tão rápido. – disse mais para si mesmo do que para ela.

Ginny estava sem palavras... Como ousaram? Achavam que era algum bebê, por acaso? Esperava que Ron armasse alguma confusão com alguns Aurores para vir me procurar... Mas não esperava que eles fossem apelar tanto... Esperava até metade da Ordem procurando-a, mas isso! Isso já era de mais...

- Que se passa, Weasley, perdeu a fala? – havia se esquecido que o loiro ainda estava ali.

- Não... Perdi a vontade de falar. – respondeu sinceramente.

A isso ele nada respondeu. Draco era esperto. Já havia maquinado seu plano mentalmente. Não a levaria para o Mestre tão cedo. A "esconderia" de ambos os lados da Guerra. Fingiria lealdade a ela, por esta ter salvo sua vida. Mas um Malfoy não é leal a ninguém, apenas a si mesmo. E ele, não era exceção.

- Weasley? – chamou.

- Sim? – atendeu ela um tanto aérea.

- Sabe que salvou minha vida na sua... – será que ele podia considerar aquilo uma casa? - Casa, anteontem...

- E...? – claramente ele não soara demasiado convincente.

- Gostaria de sumir? – perguntou ele casual.

- O quê?

- Sumir por um tempo... Se esconder de sua família, do Lorde... _De Potter_. – Draco sabia que havia chegado no pondo onde queria; Potter-Perfeito, oh sim... Era exatamente onde precisara chegar.

- Claro, se fosse possível... – Ginny estranhara a pergunta tanto quanto estranhara a sinceridade de sua resposta. Estava cansada de mais para discutir sobre algo tão irrelevante.

- E se eu disser que é? – com isso ela riu. – Ri de que?

- De você! Acredita mesmo que eu encontraria um lugar onde ninguém me procurasse? – chacoalhou a cabeça negativamente.

- Já pensou na Mansão Malfoy? – o riso cessou instantaneamente.

- Como?

- Você me ouviu... É uma oportunidade única, Weasley... – ele começou a se aproximar dela – Quem iria imaginar que você estaria lá? Ninguém da Ordem ou do Ministério eu suponho... Nenhum Comensal da Morte...

- Por que? – interrompeu ela.

- Porque lhe devo minha vida e porque somos ambos neutros nessa Guerra estúpida. – concluiu Draco triunfante. Como ela era idiota. Acreditava cegamente em tudo que ele dizia! Era de se esperar que alguém que passou os últimos dois anos sem sair de casa não conhecesse a malícia da mentira.

- Neutros? – ele estava perto. Seus olhos acinzentados grudados aos seus. Não havia nada lá. Raiva, medo, alegria, paz, nostalgia, tristeza... Nunca vira olhos assim... Poderia passar uma vida inteira olhando-os e ainda assim, não entender o que espressavam.

- Sim, neutros. – ele retomou a fala, arrancando-a de seu devaneio – Você, porque é procurada pelos dois lados e eu, porque me aliei a ambos. – O que me diz?

- Ir viver com você, na sua Mansão?

- Parece positivamente impossível, eu sei. Mas tenha em mente que a Mansão é grande, nem perceberei sua presença... – disse ele calmo. Estava se divertindo imensamente com a confusão dentro da pequena em sua gente. – Sabe, eu não tenho todo o tempo do mundo...

- Ah, sim... – para onde iria? Não havia mais escolha, se ela negasse, ele a pegaria e a entregaria para seus pais ou para o Lorde das Trevas – Aceito sua proposta, Malfoy.

- Certo! – disse ele se afastando – Então creio que não há mais tempo a perder. – continuou tirando sua varinha do bolso – Eu realmente não gostaria de fazer isso, mas... – e assim passou o braço pelos ombros dela – Pronta?

- Pra quê? – mas antes que a resposta viesse, ela já estava sentindo a costumeira sensação de estar aparatando e, em poucos segundos já não estava mais lá. Encontrava-se diante dos portões de uma majestosa Mansão.

- Aqui... – Draco não perdeu tempo em se afastar dela. Entre e fale com um Elfo Doméstico chamado Many. Ele lhe dirá o que fazer...

- E você...?

- Ora, você realmente acha que eu tenho tempo para sentar em casa e tricotar? – e sem mais uma única palavra, aparatou.

N/A: Oi gente! Que coisa linda, vocês comentaram! Finalmente o capítulo 2! Acho que ficou um pouco mais curto que o outro, mas é que eu quis dar mais ênfase na conversa do Draco com a Ginny do que no decorrer da história. Agradecimentos especiais a:

**estrelinha W.M: **acho que nessa capítulo já deu para ter uma noção de como ele conseguiu... Mas não se preocupe, ainda vai haver um aprofundamento no assunto no decorrer da história!

**Marta Santos Weasley Malfoy: **tomara que este capítulo tenha respondido as suas dúvidas e que você continua gostando!

**Patricia04: **prontoo, cap 2 postado, moça! P Eu acho que eu vou postar um capitulo por semana no mínimo, mas talvez eu poste 2 quando der tempo!

**Helemental: **Haha, muito obrigado por comentar, mas eu também quero que você leia, né! Hehe...

É isso gente, até a próxima atualização!

Beijos,

Tex Turner Black


	3. Vivendo com um Malfoy

_2 de Agosto, Sala de Jantar – Mansão Malfoy_

- Many, tem certeza de que não precisa de ajuda com nada? – perguntou Ginny sentada numa das pontas da mesa.

- Sim, srta. Virginia! Many ficar feliz em servir você e meu senhor! Ser um prazer para Many preparar banquete para mestre Draco todos os dias... Many gostar muito! – disse uma pequena criatura escondida embaixo de uma pilha de pratos. A primeira vez que o vira, Ginny jurara que ele era algum tipo de rato grande. O elfo que comandava toda a atividade de elfos domésticos na Mansão era pelo menos quinze centímetros mais baixo do que os demais.

- Realmente Many, eu estou acostumada! Lá em casa eu sempre ajudo no jantar! – insistiu ela.

- Bom... Se senhorita precisar tanto ajudar, pode avisar mestre Draco que janta ser servida em cinco minutos. – disse sumindo pelas portas da cozinha.

- Malfoy já está aqui? – gritou ela indignada. Realmente ele falara sério ao dizer que não notaria sua presença.

- Sim, sim! Meu mestre chegar a mais de uma hora! Estar no escritório dele. – esganiçou Many com sua voz desafinada por trás da porta da cozinha.

Entediada, Ginny se levantou dirigindo-se ao andar de cima. Não tinha uma noção muito clara de onde era o escritório de Draco, mas ela supunha que não deveria ser muito difícil de encontrar. Só precisaria procurar um pouco...

_Lorde,_

_Tomei a liberdade de alterar seu plano esta tarde. A pequena reside em minha mansão e aqui deve permanecer até que eu adquira sua confiança. Ela é mais ingênua do que o previsto e embora – tenho de admitir – seja uma grande bruxa está só e assustada, como um pequeno animal encurralado._

_Aguardo por sua resposta, _

_Brevemente, seu mais leal servo._

Amarrou o bilhete na perna da coruja de seu pai.

- Para o Lorde. – sibilou. Levou até a janela e esta, desapareceu na noite.

Estava indo se sentar quando sua porta foi escancarada.

- Weasley! Que está tentando fazer! – perguntou ele confuso.

- Encontra-lo.

- Me pergunto para quê?

- Para lhe dizer que o jantar está sendo servido. – ofegou ela. Por sua expressão cansada e a face rosada um pouco suada, julgava que ela tentara encontrar seu escritório por si própria. _Tola..._ A Mansão era um labirinto e seu escritório era o centro dele.

- Certo. Vamos? – disse ele polidamente.

- Claro. – ela estava cansada, com fome e perdida. Deixou-se segui-lo até a sala de jantar. Sentiu-se estúpida. Era um percurso irritantemente fácil! Como pudera se perder! Idiota!

Draco podia e via a confusão dentro dela. Não que fosse leglimente nem nada... Mas estava claro em seu rosto que se julgava burra. E não que não fosse, porque era.

Ao chegarem, cada um se dirigiu para sua extremidade da mesa enorme. Felizmente, não teria que conversar. Ginny foi para sua ponta e se largou desajeitadamente sobre sua cadeira. Já Draco, sentou-se com a classe com a qual fora educado. Podia ser um grosso... Mas tinha classe; isso era inegável.

- Many! – chamou ele. O elfo apareceu cambaleante das portas da cozinha carregando enormes bandejas tampadas. Depositou uma em frente a Draco, e a outra em frente a Ginny.

- Bom apetite. – e saiu.

Comeram a entrada em silêncio. Bom, quase em silêncio, no conceito de um Malfoy. Virginia fazia barulhos incrivelmente altos com seus talheres, resultado de aplicar demaseada força sobre os mesmos.

- Sabe, eu poderia comprar-lhe um violino, se não arrebentasse as cordas na primeira vez que tocasse... – disse sorrindo maliciosamente ao ver que ela ruborizara.

- Desculpe desaponta-lo, mas não sei tocar violino para poder estragar um! – não costumava apertar os talheres com tanta força. Mas estava com tanta raiva que rangia a faca pelo prato como se quisesse fazer o mesmo com o coração de Draco.

- Sabe, não estou pedindo para que seja silenciosa, apenas não tão barulhenta. – resmungou.

- Céus! Você realmente é deveras insolente! – com isso, abandonou os talheres e pôs-se em pé.

- Onde vai?

- Sinto desaponta-lo perdi o apetite. – respondeu caminhando em direção a cozinha. Não correria o risco de se perder de novo, não mesmo.

- Será mesmo que não há um mínimo de educação em você, Weasley? Um mínimo de classe? – perguntou ele se levantando também.

- Somente para com aqueles que a tem comigo. – assim desapareceu pela porta da cozinha.

Não ia segui-la. Não iria se rebaixar ao nível de ir a trás de uma garota, uma Weasley, ainda por cima em _sua_ cozinha. Era ridículo de mais. Retornou para o seu lugar para terminar sua refeição. Quando o fez, retirou-se para seu próprio quarto. Aquele dia já havia acabado para ele. Não havia mais nada que precisasse fazer, muito menos que quisesse.

N/A: Esse aqui acabaou! Surpresos? É, eu sei... É realmente curto, mas eu ando meio sem tempo para escrever... O próximo será maior, prometo! Comentem galera, to ficando desmotivada! Obrigado a **Marta Santos Weasley Malfoy** por comentar.

Beijos!


End file.
